To Snog In A Bathroom
by Zena
Summary: Hermione goes on a walk one night and meets up with Hannah Abbott. The result? Much snogging!!


Hermione made her way up the staircase to Gryffindor tower with Ron and Harry on either side of her. They were chatting about Harry's victory over the Slytherins in the previous Quidditch match. She couldn't help but wish she had someone to talk to about girl things. Sure, Ron and Harry were great friends, and she could tell them anything, but, she just needed a girl's opinion every once in a while.  
  
Ginny was always with Seamus, so she never had the opportunity to hang out with her. Lavender was too concerned about her own life to offer any advice to anyone. And then there was Parvati. Well, she only talked to Hermione to find out if Ron had said anything about her. So, Hermione's hope for a girl's company was hopeless.  
  
They finally reached the portrait hole and Hermione mumbled the password. She said goodnight to the boys and walked up to her dormitory. She took off her robes and sat on the edge of her bed. She glanced over to Ginny's once again empty bed, then to Lavender, lying there, sleeping peacefully. Parvati was in the common room. She had literally attacked Ron when he walked in. Hermione sighed, and then decided to go take a walk.  
  
She got up and put her robes back on. She walked down into the common room and asked Harry if she could use his invisibility cloak. He went up to the boys' dormitory and got it for her.  
  
As Hermione was walking down the hallway, she decided to head towards the Prefects' bathroom. 'Maybe I'll go take a nice, relaxing bath.'  
  
She said the password, and walked in. To her surprise, there was another person in the room. She recognized the robes immediately. 'Hufflepuff.who could it be?'  
  
Her thoughts were answered when she looked over to the bath and saw a set of blonde pigtails emerge from the pink bubbly water. 'Hannah Abbott.' Hannah looked over at her and smiled cautiously.  
  
Hermione gasped, "Hannah, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to walk in on you like this. I'll just go now."  
  
"Hermione, it's ok. We're both girls; we have the same body parts. Don't freak out."  
  
Hermione still felt a little on edge. Hannah stood up, and Hermione could see the pink suds slowly sliding down her very beautifully developed body. Hermione's breath escaped her momentarily. 'Her breasts are perfect.' Hermione thought to herself. By this point, Hannah's breasts were completely exposed, and it was all Hermione could do to keep herself from diving in and attacking Hannah. Hannah's stomach was exposed as well. 'Perfectly flat.I'd love to.' Hermione began to walk over to her.  
  
Hannah broke Hermione's train of thought, "Would you like to join me?" These words sent a chill down Hermione's spine. All she could do was nod her head. She slipped off her robes and joined Hannah. It was very awkward at first, but then Hermione got the shock of her life when Hannah walked over to her and kissed her. It wasn't just a peck, like Hermione had received from Harry and Ron on various occasions. No, Hannah was exploring every inch of Hermione's mouth with her tongue. Hermione decided to do the same. The kissing became deeper and deeper as the seconds passed, until finally, the two girls broke apart for some air. Hannah looked at a bewildered Hermione, and asked, "Did you like that as much as I did?"  
  
Hermione swallowed hard and replied, "I've never been kissed like that before. It was exhilarating. Would you mind if we did it again?"  
  
Hannah answered Hermione's question with a kiss. As the kiss deepened, Hermione reached for Hannah's left breast. Hannah let out a small moan as Hermione caressed her. Hannah then proceeded to place both her hands on Hermione's breasts. Now it was Hermione's turn to moan.  
  
The two girls began to lose control of themselves, and they fell under the sudsy water. They both jumped up in shock, as they realized what was going on. 'I was just snogging another girl!' Hermione could not believe what she had done. But she couldn't deny the fact that she had enjoyed it so much. The tension in the air was unbearable.  
  
Hannah looked at Hermione nervously and said, "I need to go now."  
  
"Hannah, I'm sorry about what just happened. But, do you think we could be friends?"  
  
"Sure. Um, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
As Hermione began her trip back to her common room, she realized that what had happened with Hannah had awakened something inside her. Something she had never thought of. Now she understood why she had never enjoyed her relationship with Krum.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning to Ron's shouting. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, only to find that she had fallen asleep in the common room.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing? Why aren't you in your dormitory? Why is your hair wet? And why are your robes halfway off?"  
  
Hermione looked up at an anxious Ron. His face and ears were a bright red. He was breathing deeply, and his fists were clenched so hard that his knuckles were turning white.  
  
"Ron.I'm not in the mood to have you screaming at me over useless things right now. I'm going to my dormitory."  
  
And with that, she stormed up the stairs, without looking back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All through her classes, Hermione couldn't stop thinking of the previous night's events. She wanted so badly to touch Hannah like that again. She just wanted to feel her warm body next to her own. She could still taste Hannah's sweet kisses. 'I should not think like this about another girl. But it was so great.'  
  
Hermione spotted Hannah as she was entering her Transfiguration class. She took the seat beside her and Hannah smiled shyly at her.  
  
"Hi Hannah."  
  
"Hi Hermione, how are you today?"  
  
"I'm good, and you?"  
  
Hermione couldn't take her eyes off Hannah's lips. 'I kissed those last night. I explored every inch of that oh-so inviting mouth. And I want to do it again.'  
  
"I'm good," Hannah replied.  
  
"Hermione, can we talk about what happened last night?"  
  
Hermione's heart felt like it was about to pound out of her chest.  
  
"Yes, but do you think we should talk about it in class?"  
  
"No," Hannah replied softly, "Meet me in the Prefects' bathroom again tonight at midnight, okay?"  
  
"Okay. I'll be there, I promise."  
  
The two girls smiled at each other and then went on with their studies. Hermione spent the rest of the day wondering what was going to happen in the bathroom that night. She decided to try not to think about it, because she might just set herself up for a major let down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione checked the clock in her room and it read eleven fifty-eight. She had kept Harry's invisibility cloak from the previous night, so, she just slipped it on and made her way to the common room.  
  
When she got to the common room, no one was there, so she hurried out of the portrait hole. As she walked down the hallway, towards the Prefects' bathroom, she licked her lips, thinking about Hannah.  
  
She reached the bathroom, uttered the password dreamily and walked in. She looked to her left and saw Hannah sitting on the couch. She slipped off the cloak, walked over to the couch and took a seat next to Hannah.  
  
Hannah looked at her and smiled. "Hermione, I'm glad you came."  
  
"Me too." Hermione returned the smile.  
  
Hannah grabbed Hermione's hand. Hermione's heart skipped a beat, and she lost the power to breathe.  
  
"Mione, do you think what happened last night was a mistake?"  
  
'She just called me Mione. Oh.my.'  
  
"No, do you?"  
  
"Not by any means. I enjoyed it very much."  
  
Hermione looked at her with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Hannah, do you think we could do a little more tonight?"  
  
Hannah looked at Hermione, and smiled lovingly. "Of course. But let me ask you this. Do you think we should tell anyone?"  
  
Hermione sighed and replied, "Not just yet."  
  
Hannah nodded her head in agreement, and leaned in to kiss Hermione. Hermione returned the kiss, and before she knew it, they were taking off their clothes. Hannah stood up and asked Hermione to look at her. Hermione did as she asked. Then Hannah did something a bit odd to Hermione, but she enjoyed it. Hannah grabbed Hermione's hand and placed it on her vagina. There is no need in describing what Hermione did with her hand, for you can probably guess.  
  
In the end, they made their way to the swimming pool-sized bath tub, and they made love various times, until they were both exhausted. Hermione looked at Hannah lovingly, and realized, that she had at last found a girl to spend her time with, that would truly enjoy her company. She finally had a girl to confide in.  
  
She had a girlfriend. 


End file.
